The Absolute
by xxx Sasu-chan xxx
Summary: Many thought the clans were founded by Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, and Shadowstar. Actually, they were founded thousands of moons ago by a rogue she-cat, who was trying to find her place in the world.
1. Prolouge

Hai! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope my idea for the fanfiction is at least decent. Please R&R, and comment on if the story is good, or not! I would love some criticism!

Also, I'm using Notepad. So, no fancy stuff. Sorry. D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

------

I should have died that day.

He never should have taken my place up in the heavens. His lust for me wasn't missed- he thought of me every day his life continued on. Even if we were separated, he thought of me, and those thoughts lead him to the places I hid. We were always connected, in a sense, and I knew it despite my attempts at separation from him.

"You will die," I had told him, "if you keep following me."

My amber eyes had glittered, serious, staring emotionless at him as he chuckled. I knew he wouldn't take me seriously, he was too much of a dreamer to understand the very thought of serious.

Then he spoke; "Lies, pure, white lies. I will keep on following you, my treasure, and I will protect you from the enemies of stalk you too, like I myself stalk you."

"You will suffer then, stranger."

The enemies he spoke of certainly did stalk me. They had followed me many miles from their homeland, and wouldn't cease until their paws were wrapped around my throat.

Yet, as I had told him; suffer he would, and suffer he did.

The enemies had tried to kill me, and instead they killed him.

I ran after that.

I ran from my enemies, my dead protector, myself.

--------

Gah! Sorry. There was a few mistakes here and there. Fixed, now.


	2. Cursed Being

This story is a bit of a loop. I should have said that earlier, but it may seem pretty confusing in the beginning, but it'll make sense. ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. That's that.

-------------

-Many Moons Ago...-

Aborior. That was my name. I am a sandy-colored she-kit, very lithe and hyper and imaginative and wonderful. My siblings were different shades of the same brown I was. We all had piercing green eyes with a face heart-shaped, skinny, and beautiful. Our mother always stared at us, whispering words of our beauty and speaking to others about us with such love in her voice.

I wasn't sure about the place we lived in. A 'desert' was what my mother called it. A place covered in sand, and sand, and sand... The sand never stopped. Many say that the sand continued on forever. No one was sure if it stopped, really, because no one was brave enough to wander the scroching sands, afraid of how far they would get before collapsing dead.

We also lived among different animals.

They were ugly to me, with no fur except for on their heads, and they stood on two paws rather than four.

We were told that these 'two-legs' worshipped us. They cared for us, fed us, offered us treasures we had never seen before.

I never really liked that, and I wasn't liked as much as my siblings because of that.

Today I was busy pawing at a dead bird. I was told to eat it, but I wasn't hungry, so I was left to play with it until my stomach finally complained.

"Hey!"

A voice. A male voice, dark and melodic. I turned my head to stare at the tom kit, green eyes wide with wonder. He was black, a rare color among our species, and he had stunning dark blue eyes that mesmerized me. For a moment I stared at him, wonder filling my eyes and my maw hanging open.

He stopped before me with a confused look on his face, questioning the look of amazement on my own face. "Why are you staring at me?" Shrill, angry, annoyed.

"N-Noth-"

I never had time to finish, sadly.

"I know why you were staring," he whispered, eyes staring down at the ground. "it's because of how I look. I look cursed to you, do I not?"

"N-No! Your not cursed!" I shook my head quickly, "If you were cursed, than I wouldn't be talking to you!"

Now that registered in his mind. His eyes became softer, his body, which was tense, relaxed rather quickly. He smiled. "I guess so," he murmured, "I guess so..."

-------------------

He had been my first friend.

Despite his cursed pelt color, I played with him and trusted him like a sibling. He was the one I told my darkest secrets to while we grew up. We were close, very close, and it was only the deepest tradegy that we were separated by the other cats. They saw us together. Me being quite honored among the cats, and him being cursed, they saw it fit that he be exiled from the others immediately.

After that, I was a quiet cat. I kept to myself, I hid my secrets and my sorrow. I became a stronger cat, a much more serious cat than I had been as a youth.

Soon, my memories of him became nothing but a dream again. I lusted to find him again, yet I knew he was lost in the sands like many others.

I forgot about him.

Yet, he had no forgotten about me.

------------------- 


End file.
